


Graven In Diamonds, With Letters Plain

by sarahkoji



Series: Venris (The Lost One) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort/Angst, Commander Shepard Sides with Cerberus, F/M, Paragon Venris, Renegade Commander Shepard, She really tries to be comforting for everyone, Shepard Siblings, Soldier with biotic abilites, Supportive even when she knows she's going to her death (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkoji/pseuds/sarahkoji
Summary: Lyanna 'Adella' Venris, younger and equally (if not more) famous sister of Commander Ariadne Shepard, sends off her final goodbyes to the crew she knows and loves dearly.Based off the Major Tarot Arcana. (Images are the Prisma Visions Tarot.)Everyone Lives AU.





	1. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarot Card 0 - The Fool - New beginnings, optimism, trust in life.
> 
> Some of these will be pretty short, others will be super long. This one just happened to be short.

 

 

Card 0 - The Fool

EDI,

It feels like not even yesterday that we met. Our lives have been almost non-stop turmoil since then, but it still feels like little to no time has passed.

Sorry, I shouldn't sit and reminisce on times past. This letter is not meant for that.

I want to give you a few words of final wisdom.

Life is fleeting to us organics. Take what little time there is, and enjoy it. Jeff can be stubborn, he can be coarse and rude. He cares for you, EDI. No matter what may happen, remember that he cares for you and trusts you. Enjoy the experiences.

Remember, you are not alone.

 

Adella

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - The Magician - Action, the power to manifest


	2. The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card 1 - The Magician - Action, the power to manifest  
> This one is a little longer.

Card 1 - The Magician

To the Psychotic Biotic,

What a pair we made. The broken women determined to prove to the world that we were something more than just what they tried to make us into. The women who proved that we were strong, when everyone tried to make us weak.

Jack, we are alive. The world has made us wild, free, living. Our circumstances shaped this into opportunities that we could grab with both hands.

We were the psychotic biotics. You, by force, and me, by choice.

Do not let the world force you into a situation where you are not given a choice. If it does, fight back. Fight hard. Fight dirty.

Fight for your freedom.

Do you remember the song I gave you when you left the Normandy?

This is your fight song. You may only have a single match, but you can make one hell of an explosion.

Take care of the others. They’ll need you. Especially Kaidan.

Don’t argue! I know you like him! I know you two are practically banging each other (if he wasn’t such a gentleman) despite his former relationship with Ariadne.

Jack...

I don’t know what else to say.

I know you would tell me to stop being such a pussy, but I’m scared of what’s going to come.

I’m scared of death. Is that crazy, or is it just human nature?

I shouldn’t be dropping this shit on you.

Take care of your kids at Grissom. Take care of Kaidan.

Sorry we couldn’t be space pirates.

Adella

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - The High Priestess – Inaction, going within, the subconscious


	3. The High Priestess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The High Priestess – Inaction, going within, the subconscious

Card 2 - The High Priestess

Dear Justicar Samara,

May you find peace in the presence of your daughter. I hope you are able to enjoy the time you spend together before duties call.

Lyanna Adella

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - The Empress – Abundance, nurturing, fertility, life in bloom
> 
> This one, I feel, needed to be short due to how simple Samara is. She would not appreciate long, drawn out speeches or letters.


	4. The Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empress - Abundance, nurturing, fertility, life in bloom

Card 3 - The Empress

Dear Chakwas,

How many times have I said we would talk, Karen? How often did I say we would one day clear the air?

I think this is the closest we will get to doing so.

You saved my life after the Batarian slave ring almost killed me. But after finding out you were with Cerberus, I shut you out, terrified of what Cerberus had already done to me with the cybernetic enhancements, transforming me into the bloody perfect companion for their bloody perfect Commander Ariadne Shepard, never to be free from her shadow.

I never once thanked you for being a silent help, helping me with my wounds, both physical and emotional.

Thank you for everything Karen, but do not blame yourself for what will happen.

It will not be a wound you can help with.

I instead ask you to do what you do best: support the crew, especially when I’m gone.

I’m sorry for everything.

Lyanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - The Emperor - Structure, stability, rules and power


	5. The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor – Structure, stability, rules and power

Card 4 - The Emperor

Javik,

You once told me you were the Avatar of Vengeance for your people. You once said I still had hope that I would survive this war with my honour intact. You told me you once thought I was the Avatar of Sacrifice.

I assume you know what I decided to do.

I will do this, not just for the races that are here with us now, but for the races long gone.

The last thing the reapers will hear, will be the war cry of the last Prothean, and the cry of the Avatar of Sacrifice.

I’m standing with the ashes of a trillion dead dead souls, but they cry that honour does matter, Javik. Keep your honour close, but keep those who are dear to you closer.

Lyanna Adella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - The Hierophant – Institutions, tradition, society and its rules


End file.
